Cake Covered God
by klcm
Summary: Garcia finds another way she likes Morgan


**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

**A/N: **_Imagine this follows on a few months after the Compromising Positions episode... =)_

_Kevin Lynch is gooone! (With it that nasty rumour about him marrying our Garcia!)_

_I'm gonna say this is for Emzypemzy and Wordofwyrd for loving my oneshot-whore-ism! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Cake Covered God -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek had Penelope's hand in his as he pulled her towards his house. It was her birthday and he had a surprise for her. He watched as she felt for the wall with her free hand, trying to have some added guidance.

He'd blindfolded her the moment he'd gotten her in his SUV and he'd kept it that way.

"If this is you trying to get advantage of me, Handsome, I will be extremely happy." Penelope teased, her tone more negative than anything, he knew she hated surprises but he was so certain that this would knock the shreds of doubt from her over the matter.

He pulled her in more and stopped her, "hold on Mamma, just two ticks."

"Well I'm hardly going anywhere now am I?" She asked him curiously, if not a little annoyed at the secrecy. "What have you actually done?" She asked and felt Derek behind her untying the bow he'd made; she put her hands to the silk material as it loosened.

As the light filtered in she saw why now.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at her and she stood startled as she looked at around at everyone.

"Oh my!" Penelope said completely shocked and she felt her eyes well up as her they lay on JJ holding Henry in her arms. She felt her eyes pickle with tears.

"Hey Garcie." JJ smiled as she stepped forward to her friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's your birthday, and well when we got a call from a certain someone," She nodded her head towards Derek, "telling us we should come along and I thought, well, what the hell." JJ finished with a big teasing grin. "Happy Birthday, Pen." She finally wrapped her free arm around Penelope and Henry joined the hug, holding on tightly too.

When they finally parted Penelope turned to Derek with the biggest smile on her face, her eyes still full of tears.

"Thank you." She whispered, it didn't take a brainiac to work out just who was behind this party. She wrapped her hands around him and hugged him appreciatively. All she could feel in that moment was Derek, all she could smell was Derek and all in that moment, her world was Derek.

The familiar ache in her heart occurred again, she might be single and she might well be looking for another man in her life, but all she wanted was Derek, but there was a line between them, as much as they flirted and as much as they straightened the other one out there was always something stopping them.

There was always something stopping her from just upping and telling him that was in love with him.

Derek ran his hand over the curves of her body, feeling the bend in her back as she stretched up to hug him and he lavished it. She was so perfect, not just to look at, but feel in his arms. She had the feel of a proper woman. Something he loved, but he couldn't find that love in any other woman other than Penelope. Hence why everyone he picked up was the opposite of his baby girl, he couldn't bear to bring himself to substitute her exactly.

There was only one model he wanted and she was in his arms right now.

Pulling apart he wiped a tear away instinctively.

"This is your birthday, birthday girl's do not cry." He told her sternly and taped her nose playfully. "Want presents?"

"I have presents?" She asked him somewhat shocked and all he did was nod and took her hand and lead her towards a table.

She saw Hotch and Rossi sorting food and drinks out, Emily showing Reid good music to put on, almost educating the brain box and then she looked over and so JJ with Will, as she passed her son over to him, her face lit up and happy.

That in itself made Penelope happy, life was working out for everyone.

"I want you to open this first, and there's another for when we're alone." He instructed her as he handed a brightly coloured flowered bag and smiled. "I hope you like."

"Anything from you I'll love, Hot Stuff." She told him adoringly, as she opened the bag and then peered in, all she saw was tissue paper. She moved it as she pulled it out and saw a small cube box. Suspiciously she pulled the box out and inspected it.

Derek took the bag and tissue paper from her hand, putting it back on the table as Penelope held the box in her hand. He watched her inspect the box intrigued. "Why don't you just open it?" He asked her teasingly and Penelope looked up. "It's not going to open itself, Baby Girl, that's your job."

"Ahh, always there to guide me right, eh Handsome?" Penelope asked, her expression extremely cheerful.

"You know it." He told her and then looked at the box and then back at her face. "Open it."

Penelope listened and opened the box up, inside was a little gold chain. Penelope pulled it out and watched the pendant swing a little.

Derek again took the excess wrapping and put it aside, keeping his attention on Penelope wholly.

"It's beautiful." She told him in awe as she looked at the love heart, it wasn't a filled in shape, just a gold outline, encrusted in diamonds. "I-I... this had to be expensive, Derek." She told him, her tone absolute shock filling her.

"Turn it over." He told her in a low whisper, he wanted her to read her nickname as it now sat engraved in the gold.

Penelope didn't get the chance as the music blazed on. "C'mon PG! Party time!" Emily yelled over the music and came over with a cocktail. "Time to have some fun Missy."

Penelope laughed, she looked at Derek and he almost read her mind, taking the necklace in his hands, he put it on her and her hand clasped the pendant setting it right against her chest.

"I love it, thank you." She told him, and leant up and kissed his cheek.

"Go have fun, Baby." He told her and watched her get dragged off by Emily and JJ, all of whom proceeded to teach Reid a move or two, telling him it was the only way he'd pull a decent girl in a club.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, he could've had here there, just one more dip closer or a slight twist of his head, he would've kissed those scarlet lips and he'd have started the ball rolling. Admitting his defeat for the moment he went into the kitchen to sort out the cake.

"Did she like the necklace?" Rossi asked as he came over with candles. He watched his younger colleague nod and then set the candles down, spreading them out. "How did it go down?"

"Yeah, she liked it."

"Only liked it?" Rossi quizzed. "I'm sure like is a little under enthusiastic for our tech kitten." Rossi quipped and Derek laughed. "Why don't you just tell her?" He asked knowingly.

Derek looked up at the older man, shooting him a look of uncertainty and then watched as Rossi put his hands up in the air and then backed away, leaving him alone in the kitchen to sort the cake.

He picked the candles up sporadically and began to push them into the icing, he could hear Penelope laugh, he could hear her give thanks, evident that she was opening gifts and dancing around, having fun, making a bigger party than there already was.

It made him smiled.

He got Hotch's attention and began to light the candles, he watched as the lights went out and the music was turned off and he slid the cake off the counter and carried through.

Penelope watched as JJ removed her hands from her eyes and showed Derek illuminated by the flickering lights, a smiling on his lips as he began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you!" And then everyone else fell into sequence, Penelope's smile only proceeded to grow then. "Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday dear baby giiiirl." She heard as everyone else sang her name, but he sang her nickname. "Happy birthday to you."

Penelope blew out the candles in one go making a wish and ten she watched as Derek put the cake down, handing her knife as he went. She cut slices and then they were handed out, the lights back on, the music on but lower and banter began to filter out.

Derek and Penelope looked at one another as they were left alone at the table. They grabbed their pieces of cake and then smirked; they were on the same wavelength.

"The usual?" Penelope asked with a tease of a grin, it was almost verging on seductive.

"You got it birthday girl." He told her as he leant in a little, showing his willingness and eagerness.

They both raised the hand, intending on feeding one another, but Penelope smeared the cake over Derek's face, making him unable to take a bite, while she managed to take a complete bite, before Derek caught on and went to push cake onto her face.

She pulled away laughing, dropping the cake onto her plate, her hand covered in leftover pieces. "You've got a little something... like here..." She waved her hand in the air over a small area on her face, "And here..." she moved over a little. "And well generally all here."

Derek moved in and pulled her close to her. "Wanna get it for me, Sweetness?"

Penelope looked up, nervous all of a sudden, her eyes were wide, her lips parted, her breath began to come as a pant all of a sudden, she almost looked expectant with it.

Then without another moment, or another doubt, Penelope hooked her arms around Derek and pulled him closer, kissing him greedily, ignoring the cake that was on him, she was done waiting for the right moment, for the perfect timing.

Derek was, at first, completely taken back by the harsh change to the delicacy that Penelope usually emitted, but then he gave up the inhibitions, the beginning of the kiss told him everything he needed to know.

He could taste that she'd not drank that much, there was no way this was alcohol induced, and when they finally pulled away he could only see she was intoxicated with thing – him.

Penelope was completely love drunk in that moment.

A cough interrupted them and both began to wipe the food off of them, both grinning like fools. They looked to see the team staring at them.

"There are kids around y'know?" Emily teased them with a big smile.

"Well, I think we just got our goodbye." Rossi said as walked around amused. "I think we should move our part of the party."

"You don't have to." Penelope said apologetically.

"Oh, and break up... _this_." JJ said as she wagged her finger from Derek to Penelope and repeated the motion clearly amused. "I think not." She grabbed a napkin. "Might be wise to clean up a bit before you continue." She said and then gave Penelope a quick squeeze.

The pair quickly got the cake completely off with the napkins before watching everyone really leave. Derek's house soon went from a group party to a duo. The silence was somewhat golden and extremely awkward.

Penelope leant against the back of the couch, "So what's my other birthday present?" She asked him casually, as though the kiss hadn't really happened, she looked on the back of the necklace then, reading it quite clearly, her smiling only magnifying.

Derek looked up from the mess he was cleaning up; he just looked at her stunned before melting into his normal self, his cheeky grin back. "It's..." He began and walked towards her, "me."

"Excuse me?" Penelope asked her hand going to her chest in sheer anticipation.

"I'm your second birthday present, Princess." He spoke calmly, low, completely confident.

Penelope smirked then, she'd told him everything she needed to with that kiss, and there was no more hiding.

He wanted her after all. That much was clear.

"Is that with or without the cake?"

"That's entirely up to you; it's your birthday after all. Let's see if I can make that birthday wish come true."

"Hmm, mamma sure does love a cake covered God."

"That's what I thought." He said and leant in slowly, running a hand through her loose hair, pulling her in for another tantalising kiss, sending Penelope's mind to heaven.

One thing lead to another and she let him lead the way upstairs, helping her lose her clothes as she went.

Penelope was certain about a couple of things then.

One was that she was right to be in love with Derek Morgan.

The second was that the birthday wish she'd made while blowing out the candles was about to come true.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Cake Covered God -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Just a little oneshot that's been sitting waiting to be written or well finished... _

_Hope you liked =) _


End file.
